The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Calupdapuvi.’
The new Calibrachoa is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Calibrachoa cultivar is freely flowering with trailing and spreading plant habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the inventor in July 2003 of the Calibrachoa sp. variety ‘KLEC02073,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number ‘Z4012,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Calibrachoa, was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in May 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since August 2004, in Enkhuizen, Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.